Episode 5304/5305 (26th May 2009)
Plot Mark remains distracted by Faye’s impromptu visit. Still struggling to commit his vows to paper Mark decides to go for a drive. He drives to Faye’s flat and pushes her inside when she answers the door. She quizzes him about the renewal of vows and states that such an act is irrelevant. Asking her what she wants, Faye replies with a single word ‘you’. Mark argues back that she had no right to come to his house but he’s stunned into silence when Faye reminds him of the potential consequences of their secret past. Faye threatens to tell Natasha the truth about their history together and Mark is faced with the reality that his life could be torn apart. With one last effort to win Mark’s affections her way, Faye kisses him momentarily. Mark begins to reciprocate before realising what he’s doing. Also, Gennie is touched when Bob praises her efforts ahead of the variety show. Bob steps in for Shadrach at the show when the latter decides to do a runner. Belle sets up for her ‘decapitation chamber’ act but the release of a smoke bomb causes the sprinklers to go off. The audience race outside but Gennie realises that Bob has been abandoned in the chamber. After rescuing him Gennie takes Bob home and speaks of her admiration with how he saved the day. Gennie is left reeling when she shares a moment of unspoken attraction with Bob. Also, Lee is irritable after a night sleeping in Seth’s hide. Sam reports news of an intruder in the grounds to Nathan and is ordered to keep a look out. When Lee finds out that Nathan told Sam to burn the clothes he found he flips and his secret is exposed to an amused Nathan and Katie. Katie offers Lee a place to stay and he gratefully accepts. When Nathan arrives at the house he is irate to find Lee in a towel and jumps to the wrong conclusion. Katie explains that she’s helping out a friend and Nathan is pacified. Cast Regular cast *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Lee Naylor - Lewis Linford *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Arthur Thomas - Billy Harrower (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell (uncredited) *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Mick Naylor - Tony Haygarth *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast None. Locations *Café Hope - Café *Home Farm - Woodland, Seth's hide, office, kitchen and grounds *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *The Woolpack - Public bar *Church Lane car park *Unknown block of flats - Faye Lamb's flat (living room) *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,470,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes